Texas Wildflowers
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place after the finale of the Mentalist as a whole, a vision of how I wanted the program to end. Everyone has a happy ending, so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

Texas Wildflowers

Synopsis: Taking place about 9 months after the events of 'White Orchids', we find Patrick and Lisbon Jane bringing a little girl into the world that they name Rose Marie.

Chapter 1-Calm, Cool, Collected..._Frantic_

Patrick Jane couldn't have been more euphoric. He had married the woman of his dreams and thanks to the help of his wife, had stopped a crazed lunatic by the name of Lazarus from taking anymore innocent lives. He loved Teresa more than anything in the world and he had finally overcome the deaths of his former wife and daughter. It had been difficult and at times, he had been haunted by visions of them at night. However now, there were no more visions, not even of Red John, whom he had shot dead on only months before being called into the Texas precinct and becoming quite the fixture there.

It had been heaven on the honeymoon, but nothing could be more idyllic than the settings of their quaint cottage in the woods. The solitude of the pond and the beauty of the flora and fauna took his breath away as he savored his favorite cup of hot Earl Grey tea. He nibbled on a raspberry scone momentarily and inhaled the country air, clean and fresh as it was. Teresa felt a sharp pain in her side and noticed that the contractions were becoming closer together in duration and pattern.

'I think I might be going into labor.', she said, a little anxiously. Patrick had dealt with having a baby before, but he had forgotten just how frightened and vulnerable it had made him feel. He had always been so cool under pressure, but now he was beginning to feel frantic. Luckily, Teresa kept him calm through this frantic time. She reminded him that they would get through it, as they had everything else. They were a team now and having a little baby brought into the world would only draw them closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Welcome, Rose Marie !

Everyone had come to see Rose Marie's entrance into the world. At first, Teresa was a little embarassed having herself exposed to so many people but they had become such close family over the years that no one thought anything of it. Rose Marie came into the world as a perfectly healthy, happy little bundle of joy.

'She's absolutely precious.', Grace said, holding the baby in her arms. Rigsby gave her an all knowing look.

'No, Grace. We are _not _having another kid !', he said. Everyone laughed and Kimball Cho even cracked a smile. Patrick couldn't even express his joy in this moment. Rose was stunningly beautiful and the happiest newborn in the world. She didn't seem to mind being passed around like a trophy or priceless treasure because in her parent's eyes, that is exactly what she was.

Both Patrick and Teresa took time out of their schedules to bond with Rose before returning to the dangerous work of crime fighting. Patrick was still 'consulting' as was his perview and being a parent had tuckered him out more than he wanted to admit. Rose required quite a bit of attention but she was also independent. Most of the time she would have playdates with Grace's kids, who took excellent care of the little flower. Though she was named after something so resillent and beautiful she could be quite the tomboy.

'Guess she takes after her mom.', Patrick joked with Teresa one weekend when Rose was by the side of the pond making mudpies, playing with worms and pillbugs. It had been 7 years now and Rose was going to school, instantly making friends wherever she went.

'She's quite the social butterfly. When we first sent her to kindergarten, I was worried she'd be withdrawn, but she's so adventurous it's scary.', Teresa said, seeing Rose run to her with a dandelion. Rose put the dandelion in her mother's hair.

'A little something for you, mama.', she said, sweetly, running away, laughing gaily. Little gifts like that from Rose had always made Teresa smile. Teresa leaned over to kiss Jane fully on the lips and ran her hands through his ash-blonde hair.

'We certainly created a spectacular daughter.', Patrick boasted slightly. Patrick rested his head against Teresa's shoulder and everything in the world seemed sublime. That is, until a call came in from the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-With Friends Like These...

Patrick had never really trusted LaRoche. He had kept something hidden from everyone that would make even the staunchest police officer want to vomit. He had heard of momentos, but never something so disgusting or vile. LaRoche had been mentally unstable and he wasn't exactly the most reliable of characters but it seemed that he had gotten himself into a bit of trouble with an old associate he had known in the past. This particular associate had appealed to LaRoche's fear and held his family for ransom if he didn't 'write off' his past grievances in tax evasion as well as grand theft auto, larsony and quite a few other charges that would leave someone in jail for a good long while even without committing murder.

The man had been a friend of LaRoche's but had sadly turned to more illicit ways of getting money for his ailing mother, who was dying of breast cancer. LaRoche wasn't the type to turn a friend away, especially not if his mother was ailing and needed help dying peacefully. He wouldn't leave Otis bankrupt either. The cost of hospice was nearly draining Otis dry, but not if he had anything to say about it.

Otis wasn't one to harm anyone but he had made threats to LaRoche's life. As a companion of Patrick's, LaRoche felt it proper to phone him and ask him for his expertise. Reluctantly, Patrick went and Teresa with him. Rose stayed home with the Texas PD to tend to her needs.

Otis Redenbacher had never felt so powerful before. Having threatened LaRoche he knew he could make his friend Ben do _anything _he wished, even potentially kill a bookie that he owed a sizeable sum of money all because he had gotten overconfident with the horses just one time. Even if the bookie wasn't quite the 'law abiding citizen' he made himself out to be, it didn't matter, Otis was becoming dangerous and Patrick had to formulate a plan to save LaRoche's hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Boys in Black

It had been the rudimentary back-up plan of poker. Something about poker brought out people's more animalistic tendencies. As was his perrogitive, Patrick had infiltrated the group as a casual player of poker and Teresa was the pleasant 'eye candy', though no one knew she was packing heat.

LaRoche played poker even _worse_ than Patrick did, but incidentally the plans that Otis had set out had been recorded through a bug that Patrick had inconspicously planted on the collar of Otis' suit.

'When I get out of prison, Ben, you are a dead man.', he fumed.

'Add to many offenses possible homicide to that rap sheet and you're going to the greybar motel for a good LONG time.', one of the officers said, taking away the cuffed, and irate Otis to the squad car for further questioning.

'I owe you, Patrick. When Kimball heard my story, he cautioned me you might be in no mood to help, but you're full of surprises.', Ben said, relieved.

'I wasn't so sure I wanted to assist you either but the true maniac was Otis. At least he won't be bothering you for a long, _long_ time.', Patrick said. Ben unexpectedly hugged Patrick thanking him. It seemed that LaRoche had undergone a transformation in the last years he had underwent his tribulations. He seemed more straightforward and less cowardly. He wasn't certain what had occurred in Ben's life, but he had a feeling that perhaps Ben had sought psychiatric help for the demons that had plagued him his entire life. He may not have been entirely cured of them all but at least he wasn't so corrupt as he had been in the past. It was like a breath of fresh air to Patrick.

'You probably shouldn't go bowling with old friends so often, Ben. That's where you get yourself in trouble. Try making new friends. You'll find the people that are with you here at the FBI in California will more than treat you right. They'll be your own band of brothers. Trust me, I've come to know that in the past few years.', Patrick said.

'How's Teresa. Oh, how's the little baby ?', Ben questioned, curiously.

'You mean our 7 year old girl, Ben ! She's fantastic. Growing like a weed every single day. She's like her mom, just loves nature, climbing trees, hiking trails and going on adventures.', Patrick answered, a bit of pride in his voice.

'You do make a superb father, Patrick. Yet, I knew you always would. You and Teresa are made for each other. She's lucky to have you.', LaRoche complimented. It was enough to make Patrick want to blush being given a comment by his former enemy. With that, he shook his new friend's hand, set off for a flight back to Texas and returned home with Teresa, hand in hand, side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Our Bouncy Baby Boy

The Texas PD had been slow in the days past but things in the Jane household had recently become active again. Teresa hadn't been planning on becoming pregnant but she found herself expecting another child. Like Rose, she wasn't certain if the baby was going to be male or female. Even when she would have ultrasounds done in the near future, she didn't want the ultrasound tech to reveal the infant's sex. That was to be found out once the baby was born.

'I hope you're not upset. I don't know how many children you want, Patrick. We never really discussed it in the past.', Teresa said, while spooning with her compassionate husband and once-again elated father.

'Not at all. I had always wanted a house bustling with children and my wildest dreams are coming true. Here they have the perfect place to learn, grow, love and be loved. Rose is really coming into her own nowadays and I have no doubt she'll grow up to become something sensational. I'm thinking she'll become a biologist of some kind, or maybe even work for the DNR. She can do anything she puts her mind to.', Patrick said, cuddling with Teresa.

'You're right. Whatever this child is, male or female, he'll have the best home he could ever have imagined or wanted.', Teresa said.

'Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are ?', Patrick said, gazing deeply into Teresa's chocolate eyes.

'You do. Every single day when you wake up and make us all breakfast. You remind me in the way you hold me and when you kiss me.', Teresa said, sweetly.

'I just want to reassure you of that, my darling. Nothing has brought me more pleasure than being your lover, friend, husband and father to our now _two _children ! I just can't wait to see what this little one will be.', Patrick said, eagerly.

'It'll happen soon enough, just be patient. Right now, we need to sleep.', Teresa said as she yawned and fell back into a deep delta sleep. Patrick was astonished how she could fall to sleep that easily even with a developing fetus in her womb.

In nine more months, Heath Winslow was brought into the world. Heath had been a friend of Patrick's in the carnie world who had long since left this earthly plane. Winslow had been a name taken from a mentor back in Teresa's middle school days when she had been somewhat rebellious to authority. Winslow had been tough but not too tough; he showed his sensitivity in times when she needed a shoulder to cry on the most when others seemed to laugh at her and put her down.

'Heath is superb, and quite the loud one !', Patrick said, picking the bubbly baby boy in his arms wrapping him in a blue blanket like a burrito to assuage him. He shushed the baby and sang lullabies to him. Almost instantly, Heath began to calm down and settle nicely into daddy's arms until he fell asleep. Teresa sighed.

'Got quite the set of pipes, indeed.', she agreed as Patrick handed the infant to her and she kissed his tiny nose and teensy rose-apple cheeks. They couldn't have been happier and Rose couldn't have been more pleased with a baby brother to look after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Wedding Bells for Kimball Cho

There were some days that were busier than others. The hurt of Michelle's death was still fresh in Wiley's mind but despite that he had begun dating a spunky new co-worker named Rachel Inez. It was odd that she was Latina just like Michelle had been but she was completely different in that she followed orders but liked to have a bit of fun every so often in the game room trying to beat Wiley at a FPS. Most of the time she was victorious. As for Kimball, it was thought that he would be a lone wolf but he had already been dating someone successfully under _most _of the TPD's noses. Of course, Jane knew all about it and was certain that wedding bells would be ringing for the quiet, stoic, hard nosed, tough as nails Cho.

The lady was very elegant but effervesent. She had a certain purity about the way she talked and even how she moved. She was part of the DEA and every so often she would come and help with cases that the police department had direct access to. Over the years, this lovely woman, Madeline by name, had become a fixture in Kimball's life. To the surprise of mostly everyone he had announced that by May he would be marrying her. Jane of course, suspected it all along since Kimball had been showing small signs of affection for Madeline when she had come to the wedding.

'You sly dog, how did you ever guess that I even had eyes for her ?', Kimball questioned, inquisitively.

'I had heard the skuttlebutt in the bullpen outside of the case du jour discussions. Basically rumor and hearsay but I could see your expression change when others started talking about Ms. Albright. You may think your mysterious, Kimball, but deep down you are a romantic at heart.', Patrick said. Cho gave him a hard slap on the back.

'You got me there, Patrick. She accepted my proposal a couple of days ago. I took her to our favorite seafood restaurant. I couldn't be happier. I never thought I would be the one getting married next even though I had caught Teresa's garter.', Cho added with a subtle wink.

'Oh, that was part of my ploy too. I told her to distinctly aim it at you due to everything I knew in advance.', Patrick confessed.

'You're good, way too good.', Kimball said, bewildered with Patrick's quick wit and lightning fast deduction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Lilacs and White Roses

Lilacs and white roses had been part of the centerpieces that Madeline had chosen for the wedding theme and their scent wafted through the air that gorgeous sunny summer day. Madeline had come out in a rather frilly wedding dress, decked out in lace and tulle but it suited her poise, stature and elegance. Kimball looked dapper in his tuxedo and white tie. It was truly a white wedding to be remembered.

Heath, who was only 5 now, had been chosen to be the ring bearer and Rose was a gleeful flower girl who was turning out to be rather the young lady despite her love of cars and monster truck rallies.

Patrick and Teresa sat hand in hand, savoring the details of the stupendous celebration Kimball and Madeline were having. Teresa leaned her head against Patrick's chest.

'Takes you back doesn't it ?', she said, wistfully.

'Sure does.', Patrick responded, kissing her forehead softly. He held her tightly, thanking heaven for all those days she had come home safely from gunfights without a scratch or only maintaining minor injuries when suspects were nabbed and unruly. She did gain a few bruises here and there but nothing major. Only small livid marks that eventually faded away with time.

'I love you, Patrick. I always will, now and forever and beyond.', Teresa said, nuzzling her husband's neck. She took a few more snapshots of her children to share for posterity. Heaven only knew that her baby books were overflowing and her scrapbooking knew no boundaries.

'As do I my love, my spellbinding Texas wildflower.', he said, kissing her deeply as the justice of the peace gave Kimball and Madeline his blessing to concecrate the wedding couple. There were tears of joy in the crowd but they soon disappeared when everyone started savoring the divine spread that Madeline specially had catered through her sister Dora, who happened to own a rather chic catering business.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Many days had been risky and others weren't that exciting or edgy, but everyone in the PD thanked their stars for the days that were 'slow and mundane' over the ones that had the potential to be fatal. Teresa wasn't prone to be one to be a worrywart about such cases since she was always cautious about handling certain cases she was assigned to. She always went with a partner and if the partner wasn't enough, she had plenty of backup. Nowadays the precinct handled petty crimes but it gave the Janes enough time to settle down and enjoy their families. One day they would retire and leave their old lives at the PD behind, which would be challenging. That day could wait and it wouldn't happen until long into the future. The only thing that truly mattered was the fact that they had each other and their love continued to burn brightly and as passionately as it had when they realized they had been chasing each other all those years back at the CBI. It was funny how things often came full circle but that was usually how love tended to work.

Easing back into their backyard hammock, the Janes relished the indigenous birdsongs of their Texas countryside. It was serene, that is, until Heath and Rose had begun playing with each other. Yet nothing could compare to the merry sound of their giggling or the sound of their playing together. It was a far more beautiful sound than all the songbirds put together, Patrick and Teresa thought.

The End


End file.
